The Unknown Prophecy
by Awesometaculer
Summary: After months of living under Darksied and his protégée, an ancient prophecy is revealed, leaving her in the past to fix what was broken years ago. Choice. Temptation. Destiny. Magic.
1. Prologue

**Pairings:** Mainly Clois

**Genre:** Drama, action, fantasy, romance

**Inspirations**: Lane's Odyssey by tra42008, Merlin, Earth-2 and my crazy dreams

**Summary: **After months of living under Darksied and his protégée, an ancient prophecy is revealed, leaving her in the past to fix what was broken years ago.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or Merlin

**Warning:** will contain spoilers for Smallville and maybe slight spoilers for Merlin.

**Prologue **

_March 23rd 2009, Time period: after Power_

Clark watched as Lois was rummaging through her desk at the bullpen, she was clearing out some papers and documents but why was she packing her stuff? Just when she was about to throw out her nameplate, Clark caught it in mid-air.

"Whoa Lois, what are you doing?" asked Clark worriedly. Lois could do a lot of things but throwing out her name plate wouldn't be one of them.

"You didn't hear? I have been given a job at Star City Post." Clark just stared at her with a blank look on his face. "Come on Clark I told you this a week ago! Oliver's even helping me move in."

"You're leaving?" the statement sounded more like a question to his ears.

She nodded her head and patted his shoulder and left with the bag behind her.

"When will I see you again?" Clark asked

"You will Smallville, and remember Star City is not too far of a drive for a visit" she smirked and left the bullpen.

_

_May 15th, 2009 Time period: Doomsday_

He stood watching in the distance as the descended Chloe's casket to the ground. This one time, he was too late to save her and look at the pain he caused. Of course no one blamed him, but what was he to do when he saw Lois's face, all broken in tears. He stood frozen in place, exactly how many times had he broken her heart? He asked himself. He could just go there, run, hold her in his arms but he stood under that tree, like a coward who was not ready to face his own faults.

_

_June 5th, 2010, Time period: Salvation_

Clark blurred back to watchtower, where Tess was working on the computers

"Clark" she tried to bite back the shock in her voice looking at his state "I thought you'd be halfway to New Krypton by now. What happened?"

"Zod did. He had a blue-k dagger and he stabbed me. Fortunately I was able to take out the dagger before I lost consciousness. But I couldn't make it to Krypton" Clark said as he walked towards the computers. "I'm sorry" Tess patted his shoulder "Thanks" he smiled at her.

After Chloe's death Tess had held up the team together, recruiting every single member possible, including Oliver. She was like an older sister now to him, but she could never replace Chloe. Hell, no one could replace her.

"Any problems caused by the portal?" Clark asked.

"No just a storm. But if there's anything else I'll inform you"

"How's Lois" Clark asked after a pause.

"Well shouldn't you be seeing her yourself?"

"I…..uh"

"Come'on Clark even I can see how hard you have fallen for her"

Clark tried to speak but Tess cut him off. "No you have had enough excuses to avoid her for the past year, now go tell her how much you love her."

"You're right" he smiled up at her. "You're right I should go"

"And what are you doing standing here, à la prochaine"

Clark blurred out of there with a boyish smile on his face.

.

.

.

He watched from the rooftop, not daring to speak a word. He was too late, Lois had already found someone; Oliver. He was about to jump to the building but stopped on his tracks when he saw her in a lip lock with Oliver. What was he thinking when he thought she would wait for him, without even a message to support her cause. She would have thought he had forgotten about her. Now he walked through the alleyway, each of his steps getting heavier by the minute.

"Heartbreak my boy" a voice called out.

"You have no idea" Clark said with a sigh.

"I could help you, if you want" he came into the light. He looked fairly old and harmless.

"Trust me I could." He took out a small chest out of his pocket. It was totally black with red veins surrounding it "all your wishes could come true if you accept and open it"

He knew he shouldn't open it but his mind was way too curious. He opened it and as soon as he did he regretted it completely. A black smoke surrounded him and he dropped the box. The old man's eyes glowed red and he revealed his true identity; Darksied. After few moments, his eyes went fully black and he had only one goal in his mind, Lois Lane shall be his no matter what the cost.

So...should i continue? :)


	2. Chapter 1

Thankyou so much for whoever took the time out of their busy schedule to read this story.

BTW, I'll be updating every Saturday from now on.

**Chapter 1**

_June 5__th__ 2013, Location: an abandoned church, Smallville_

She looked at herself in the mirror again. She was wearing a simple mermaid wedding dress with some silver rhinestones on top. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, then why was she not smiling? _Maybe cause the human race is now enslaved by some Kal-el _said her mind.

"Lois, hurry up the groom's waiting for you downstairs" the voice broke her down from her own thoughts. She turned around to see none other than her sister Lucy. In these dark times she had matured a lot. The General's death had shaken them both, not to mention the death of Martha Kent.

"Dad and Mom would be so proud of you" she spoke softly.

At Lois's silence she turned her around and gave her a small smile. "Look, you found a good husband Lois. You usually don't find a good man such as Oliver in these dark times."

"So wipe that frown off your face and come on" Lucy continued

"I had the same dream again last night, the one where our wedding is destroyed and I face" she took a thick gulp of air "Him again" she ended quietly

"Lois, it's just a dream. Nothing like that is going to happen."

"But every one of my dreams come true. Remember the one where dad and Mrs. Kent and Kara died. These dreams are just not dreams, you saw what happens!" Lois took a deep breath to calm herself down. Her fingers laced the scars on the right side of her cheek. She was lucky that she survived that day.

"Just forget about it for today and let yourself relax." Lucy put a reassuring arm around her.

Lois took a deep breath and let herself to be escorted by Lucy, unaware of the dark shadow that was watching her every step.

.

.

.

The church music chimed through the hallways, as she approached the waiting groom. Most of the attendants were only members of The Resistants. Among them she spotted Jimmy. He still had that smile on his face, but the sadness in his eyes was right there floating on the surface. He was never really the same after Chloe died on the psychopathic hands of Davis Bloome. Then her gaze fell on Oliver. Oh God! What had she done to deserve him? He had everything a girl could hope for and yet her heart was still dwelling on the blue-eyed Kansas farm boy who had mysteriously disappeared after Chloe Sullivan's death. Now she didn't even know if he was alive or dead and her heart still ached for him. She doesn't even know if he liked her let alone loved her. Ya sure she never showed her face in Smallville again after that disastrous night. But still he didn't even seem to give her a call or e-mail or even a text. No she should be thinking about Oliver not Clark. She had promised herself that that chapter of her life had been closed off forever, but after the encounter with Kal-el, he kept coming back to her mind.

Suddenly a loud crash tore through her thoughts, and after that everything seemed to go in slow motion. Everyone started running towards the exit while she stood frozen in her place. It was him again, Kal-el. Her visions were coming true. She watched as Oliver fought against the men masked in black, as the leader stood in the shadows. It took her a few seconds for her brain to revive from panic and to process the fact that Kal-el was going to stab him if he didn't run.

"Oliver! Look Out!" she yelled, but it was too late. The dagger had already penetrated his chest and he fell limp against the ground. She broke into a run and reached just in time before he fell to the ground.

"Oliver" she cried "Oliver, look at me darling. Everything is going to be fine just don't close your eyes" she said as she patted his head. The blood from his chest flowed to the ground, staining the hem of her dress but she didn't care at all, not when her soon to be husband was dying in her arms. "Somebody, help!" she yelled in desperation but no one heard her pleading cry. Suddenly she felt herself being dragged. She looked behind her to see two of the masked men.

"Let me go! You bastards!" she fought herself free again and ran towards Oliver.

"Hey" she said keeping her tears at bay.

"Hey, Legs" he croaked smiling through the pain. "Listen, Lois, we both know I don't have much time"

"No Oliver, listen to me" she pushed his hair back from his forehead "we have all the time in the world"

He only smiled back at her and closed his eyes as his body fell lifelessly against her chest.

"Oliver" she whispered through trembling lips, awaiting a response; but nothing. She called out his name again slapping his face. The men started to drag her away again as she screamed his name desperate for a response. Sobs racked through her body. As if realizing her grief the structure started to collapse and rumble. One of the men jabbed a needle down her throat and everything started to fade. Last thing she saw was her whole wedding revenue covered in blood, bodies and cement dust.

.

.

.

Her vision slowly cleared and she could see the empty white walls around her. She frowned as she sat upright, realizing the pain was gone. The dark furniture standing out and the black silk sheets that she hadn't realized she had been grasping. She got up from the bed curious to know where she was, but noticed that her ring was missing and her wedding dress was replaced by a long black and maroon gown, with spaghetti straps that clung onto her skin. She walked towards the balcony, looking down to the burning city still wondering where she was.

"I wouldn't stand too close to the edge if I were you" a voice called out making her jump and turn around to meet with a tall figure dressed in all black. She saw the broad shoulders and the dark hair that clung onto his forehead slightly. The warm blue eyes she once knew were now so cold and icy; but his face showing clear amusement. Before she could let out a whisper he was in front of, so close she feel his breath tingling in her hair. Something in his eyes flickered; she was unsure if it was the same warmth or it was lust. He closed his eyes and leaned forward pressing her against the cold stone and brushed his lips towards hers.

She quickly pulled away, her hand cracking across his face. Blood trickled from his split lip and he seemed genuinely shocked at that.

"I guess I deserved that" he sighed

"Oh you deserve so much more. I'm surprised you even had the nerve to show up after you killed Oliver"

"Lois if you'd just hear me out_"

"Hear you out!" she shouted incredulously "you killed thousands of men, women and children out there not to mention my own husband, dad, Mrs. Kent, Kara and the list goes on . Oh! And did I forget to mention the fact that you never told me you were some kind of Greek God with immense power"

"Look Lois I'm truly sorry" this time behind the icy eyes she could see that little flicker of Clark Kent, the farmboy back in Smallville. "But I did this all for you; I wanted you to live like a queen"

"A queen" Lois scoffed "That's your excuse? Your excuse of killing people?" she snatched her hand back from his grasp "Now tell me the real reason you did this". Lois's eyes flashed golden but neither seemed to notice.

"Darksied. He told me if you could be mine forever, only if I agreed to rule Earth by his side" the statements poured out of his mouth and he couldn't stop it from coming. "Lois I did this because I love you" he slowly cupped her face and leaned towards her "You have terrible timing, Smallville" she whispered right before capturing her lips. This time she let every thought slip away and gave into the kiss, matching his passion. She knew that she should not be doing this but this time she wasn't listening to her mind but her heart and her heart told her it was right for the moment. He pushed her towards the wall near the bed, knocking a lamp over from the nightstand, causing the room only to be lit by the candles. She pushed him on the bed, and he rolled her over so that she was under him. His hands lifted the hem of her dress to meet with her bare skin making her gasp against his mouth. She fumbled and opened the buttons of his silk black shirt. He pulled on the spaghetti straps of the thin dress, and later ripped the fabric as he was getting impatient. He made his way down, warmth spreading with each kiss he placed on her bare skin.

So? Did you like it? Comments, critics, reviews, and suggestions everything is welcome.

Here's a short teaser for the next chapter.

_Visions swam through her mind. A huge golden dragon. A shocked face; Clark's. A green glowing dagger covered in blood._

Can you guess who the upcoming Character is?


	3. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back with new update for Saturday.

Note: Remember to keep an eye out for a new update every Saturday

**Chapter 2**

_Visions swam through her mind. A huge golden dragon. A shocked face; Clark's. A green glowing dagger covered in blood. _

She woke gasping for air. It was only a dream. But would this dream too come true? Her hand roamed to find her alarm clock to see what time it is but instead was greeted by a naked chest. She turned her head quickly to find Clark snuggling closer towards her. Last night's events flooded back to her mind. She had really, indeed slept with the enemy! She lifted herself out of bed finding a silver coulored robe to cover herself. She carefully headed towards the door; but found it was locked. She turned around to look for the keys, but stumbled into a broad chest. He stared at her with dangerously predatory eyes. He was wearing the same dark jeans, but his silk shirt was unbuttoned revealing his chiseled chest.

"Were you trying to escape?" Clark asked smirking.

"Why did you have to lock the door?" Lois questioned

"This room is meant to keep people in, and outsiders out." he backed away from her "Only me and people I want can go out and come in"

"So you plan on keeping me a prisoner?" Lois's eyes narrowed

"Actually depends on how you look at it" he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. Before she could make a move a needle was jabbed down her throat

.

.

.

**Time: 12:23**

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the morning sunshine. What was it with Kryptonians jabbing needles down people's throats, especially hers? She sat up in bed, finding she was wearing the same robe she was before she lost consciousness. Suddenly the door opened and a veiled figure entered. She was covered in pure white and you could see nothing but her eyes. She was carrying a silver gown and a towel.

"Ms. Lane, shall I prepare your bath?" The female voice said in an awfully familiar, yet formal voice.

"What is this, the 16th century? I can take a bath myself." She took the gown and towel. The woman turned around heading for the door "Wait, what should I call you". She stopped mid-step but didn't turn around. "Call me, Lutessa" she continued towards the door. It took a while for Lois to process the fact it was none other than Tess Mercer; but by the time she realised that she had already left. She opened the folded piece of cloth and found a piece of paper. There was something written on it:-

_Look I know this is all very strange, but I could help you escape from here. There is a key hidden within the folds of the towel. Keep it safe. I'll be back at 7._

Since when had Tess Mercer started wanting her safety? Was this all a part of Darksied's plan on making her a soldier? Gosh she could use a warm shower right now. With that she headed for the showers.

.

.

.

Time passed by and it was almost 7. Lois was on the bed reading something she found by the nightstand. The opaque glass doors opened and the same white veiled figure entered, this time with a tea tray. She lifted the veil revealing Tess.

"So I think you got my message?"She raised an eyebrow setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"Ya" she set the book down on the bed and approached her "but why would you want to help me?" She narrowed her eyes

"Lois, look I might not have enough time to explain this, just tell me you have the key."

"Ya" she took it out from one of the pockets in her dresses. Tess's hands came forward to take it but Lois snatched her hand back "Tell me why should I trust you, you never really liked me. Then how come you are helping me today?"

"Cause Lois we are depending on you to live to tell the tale. The tale of the downfall of Kal-el"

As if on cue the doors burst open with a huge force. Clark and a bunch of his men entered the room and Tess reached for something, a kryptonite dagger, making Clark drop to the ground.

"You little bitch!" Kal spat at Tess "you had been storing kryptonite behind my back all along!" He turned back towards the men and yelled "Seize her!"

"Lois, run now!" Tess yelled, as she attacked the men approaching her. Lois took out a sword which was conveniently stored above the mantel. She swung the sword hitting one of the men in their right arm causing them to drop his weapon. The man fell back as the heavy end of the sword clashed with the back of his head. A few more men approached her. Fortunately, they had no weapons. Unfortunately all of them had special powers. A guy teleported behind her and grabbed her by the neck, she back kicked him, causing him to lose his grip. She turned around and slashed the sword across his abdomen spilling blood all over the white tiles. She whipped around and her sword slashed with a metal arm, disembodying it. Her sword then met with the metal head, separating it from its body. One by one all of them fell to the floor, that's when she noticed the green glow of the room had disappeared. She turned around to see Tess unconscious on the floor and Clark approach her. The dagger; now covered in led was now to far a reach.

"How could you of all people betray me like this?" she took a few backward steps until her back met with the wall. She had certainly not imagined her end like this. Clark used his body to entrap her, disenabling her movements. His chest was only a few inches away from her own, his breath tickling her neck as she turned her face away from his. "I have torn the world apart for you! I did it so you and I could live like kings and queens. And this is how you repay me!" he punched at the wall cracking it causing her to flinch and close her eyes. She turned to look him in the, she was not going to cower at the face of danger. When she did she found she was staring at two wide blue empty eyes. She looked down feeling a sticky liquid on her stomach; it was blood, but not her own. It was Clark's. He fell to the ground lifelessly, like a fish out of water. She looked up at Tess, bloody and bruised. It had come true again. Her dreams. The footsteps of other men were approaching now.

"Run now" she commanded "or else Darksied will kill you."

"But I can't leave you here alone!" Lois stated. Even though she thought Tess was a Pit-bull in Prada didn't mean she would leave her alone to face Darksied and his army.

"My destiny has ended Lois, now it's your time. Go now and you will save all of us" Lois narrowed her eyes not understanding her words.

Tess sighed at her stubbornness "Go I'll be right behind you."

"You better be" Lois said as she took off to a run.

.

.

.

Lois hid behind the stairwell, breathing heavy. She turned around to run again, but this time someone grabbed her clasping her mouth with his hands not allowing her to make any noise. He had high cheek bones, pale skin blue eyes. Even though he was not very well built he had some strength in him.

"Bedyrne ús. Astýre ús þanonweard." His eyes glow gold as he whispers the foreign words. All of a sudden she feels her skin being ripped off of her body, a black smoke surrounding them and before everything goes off in a white flash.

.

.

.

She opens her eyes to find her own image staring back at her through a mirror at a bathroom

"Lois are you ready yet!" a chirpy blond said coming through the door "you're taking more time than the bride-to-be" she chuckled.

"Chloe?" she let out in a strangled voice.

"Lois, are you okay?" she asked slightly concerned.

"What place is this?" Lois asked, her eyes scanning the bathroom. This looked eerily familiar to the Talon but it couldn't be since it had been blown up years ago.

"Exactly how hard did you hit your head when that psycho redhead flipped your car over?" she started to walk out of the apartment.

_Psycho redhead?_ "Wait Chloe?" Chloe turned around, her handle still on the doorknob "What date is it?"

"It's October 16th, 2008" she said as she closed the door

"Oh my God, what is that freak doing to me?" she whispered, lightly tracing her face with her fingers.

So did you like the chapter? Any comments? Thoughts? Critcis? Questions? Leave it in the reviews section below.

Here's a little tease for the next chapter:

"_Welcome young seer" the dragon spoke. Lois just stood there silent waiting for it to continue. "I know you may have a lot of questions in your mind but you must fulfil the prophecy"_


	4. Chapter 3

So for some reason I'm really nervous about this chapter

Now I know its short but I only had time to complete and edit it yesterday cause I got sick

Hopefully you will like it

**Chapter 3**

**August 14****th**** 2011, 8:00 am**

The morning air seemed cold. An eerie silence had spread all over the city, warning citizens to be afraid of what was to come. Then came the hit. Louder than anyone would have anticipated. The thought they had seen enough of Darksied but he had left someone in his wake. Someone he gave the title of son. Someone they called Kal-el.

Lois snapped out of the memory downing another shot. Another memory flashed through her mind. It wasn't a happy one either.

**August 13****th**** 2011, 10:00 pm**

The whole city rejoiced. Happy they had driven away Darksied. They both had moved back to Metropolis after The Blur's suspicious disappearance. She watched as Oliver made his way towards Tess. Now they stood in downtown Metropolis looking at the fireworks as the crowd cheered on.

But isn't there a saying. Happiness and joy do not last long.

Black smoke trailed behind a flying masked man in black; the smoke destroying everything in its path. He landed on the ground with a thud; the black smoke behind him forming into men. Everyone stood back but a bravely foolish man tried to punch him only to have his hand twisted to the point where he crumpled to the ground. Gasps and screams erupted through the crowd; as she stood, watching in horror. There was only one man who had that much power. Someone who had been missing for a year.

The Blur.

She made her way through the crowd, wanting to get a better view of it all. The mask he had on was covering everything, except his eyes.

"Oh you don't need to worry about me. I'm not here to do any harm" the voice was being projected by voice modulater "Unless ofcourse you choose to disobey Darksied's orders."

"Who are you?" a little boy spoke up.

"I'm darksied's son. Kal-el"

'Darksied controls you by your innermost desires. Some desires you never knew you had. Some that you deny. And some that can be used to bring destruction to the whole world. He traps you within your own mind making you believe what he believes. Making you do what he wants you to do. It may sound small but it has caused empires to fall underneath his feet.' The word of John Jones. Another clue.

Maybe Darksied had done the same thing to her. Maybe this is all an illusion. Then there had to be a way to escape this. She stormed outside only to have an arm pull her to an alleyway.

It was the same man who she had seen seconds before all this. He was wearing a grey shirt with a brown jacket on top. She twisted his hand putting him in an arm lock and dropping him to the ground. She stepped up, putting the heel of her stiletto over his neck.

"Look here Mister, since you brought me here you must know a way out. You tell me or it's the last time you are seeing daylight."

"Look Lois, I am on your side. I am just here to help" she retrieved her foot considering him.

He got up rubbing his throat and coughing "My real intention was not to bring you here, but my magic got disrupted because of Darksied."

"Magic?"

"You will find out soon" he says with a chuckle "now let go shall we?"

"Where?"

"You will find out soon." He smirked and put a hand on her shoulder "Abysgian ús æt Albion"

A smoke surrounded them, covering their bodies like a coat as opposed to the previous painful skin ripping sensation. She opened her eyes finding herself in the middle of an empty field surrounded by a forest.

"Where are we?"

The man put a finger on his mouth indicating her to be quiet and the gestured towards the sky. She looked up and her eyes widened. A golden creature came in breathing fire, it's transparent gold wings shining in the moonlight. He stepped down with a thud. It was the same golden dragon she had seen in her dreams. An exact replica.

"Welcome young seer" the dragon spoke. Lois just stood there silent waiting for it to continue. "I know you may have a lot of questions in your mind but you must fulfil the prophecy"

So do you like it? Do you hate it? I know sometimes I am really vague about details so if you have any questions ask me and I'll clear it out either within the story or outside. And don't hesitate if you think there are some things I could improve on.


	5. Chapter 4

I bet all of you have seen the Dark Knight Rises by now, which was epic! Once again hats off to Christopher Nolan, you have always been my inspiration. And although I was skeptical at first about Henry Cavill playing the role of Superman, The man of steel trailer looked absolutely epic. I remember when it came out me and my brother were hyperventilating like 12 year olds about to meet One Direction. But remember always hold on to Smallville.

Now I'm finished with my rant, here's chapter 4 of the Unknown Prophecy

**Chapter 4**

She was being dragged in a large room. It had a dome like structure; cream and black tiles decorating the sides. There was a skylight illuminating the room in silver. Tess was covered in bruises and blood, her white cloth tattered and her hair a mess of crimson and fiery red. She looked up at the figure standing before her, a mass of black smoke and stone forming into a human shape. This was his usual one. High cheekbones framed by dark hair striking against the pale skin.

"I knew we had a traitor amongst us but for it to be you." he said his voice laced with fake sympathy. "I actually thought you had potential" he looked at her with black soulless eyes. "Too bad you threw it all away. And for what?" he scoffed "you killed the only person who had a chance of defeating me, of course when he broke from my clutches" he grinned flashing his perfect white teeth. If this were an actual human being he would be very handsome indeed, but in reality he was nothing but darkness.

"Are you really that ignorant to think he's the only one who could defeat you" Tess shook her head. "Alas you couldn't see the real threat that was right in front of you" she grinned through the pain.

A shiver rose up his spine. Fear. But it couldn't be. What did he have to be fear of? "Bring in the executioner!" his voice roared through the room.

"Even you know that there's someone else who could defeat you." Tess shook her head pitying him. He didn't even know how hard he was going to be stricken. She could feel a cold shadow behind her, the one who would perform the execution. Her death was near and she knew she could do nothing about it. But instead of fear she felt relieved. She could die happy knowing she had done what she could. She felt the men slam her head to a block of wood. "Killing me will do you no good. Your doom is already approaching Darksied" The sword was swung painting the platform in a sickening scarlet, and the room dove into silence.

* * *

She knew in her lifetime the fact that she had seen many weird things but this. Finding out you were some kind of a witch exceeded the limit.

But if that wasn't enough she found out that her mom was one too and that Merlin had been blocking her powers since she was little. After a few minutes of arguing and disagreeing about her powers; Merlin had opened the wall that had been blocking it. It was a strange sensation, almost like how you feel refreshed after you take a shower. And then she opened her eyes and things went to chaos mode. Trees were set on fire, flowers started talking and the dragon laughed his heart out as a concerned Merlin tried to fix her uncontrollable magic; while her feelings were all over the place. And now here they were the three of them the dragon, Merlin and her.

"So what prophecy were you talking about?" she asked quietly, still dazed by everything that happened. At that Merlin and the dragon shared an evocative glance and then looked back at her. "The prophecies spoke of a man who had fallen from the skies, and it would be his destiny to defeat Darkness and bring to this world, centuries of glory. But that couldn't have been done without you." The dragon spoke "There's a bond between you both but when that bond was broken, he easily gave into Darksied."

"What do you mean by we have a bond"

"Let's say you two are like two sides of a coin, destined to do great things; one from the shadows and the other from the light"

"That's specific" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Merlin understood how she felt, because he too had to once face the riddling words of the dragon. "Just know now that the weaker your bond becomes the easier it is for Darksied to take Kal-el under control"

"you could have told me this I don't know maybe, I don't know" she pretended to think for some moment "half a decade ago, when no one was dead!" she exclaimed angrily "But no. you wait until Clark has gone rouge, Oliver ended up dead and humans became slaves. And then you decide to tell me that I could have done something to stop all this?" this time she was angry not only at them but also at herself. if she had had all these powers she could have done something to stop all this from happening. "Maybe it's just me but couldn't this have been a lot easier if my powers were never blocked?"

Merlin winced at her words "well the truth is that in the original timeline this all wasn't supposed to happen. You were never to find out about your powers, the bond was never supposed to be broken, Darksied was never supposed to take control and Morgana was never supposed escape."

"Morgana?" she asked

"Yes it's because of her the timeline went wrong. Remember before you got the job offer at Star City post the chief of editor was murdered. And the offer to you was made by the new chief."

"I always knew there was something suspicious about " she recollected from her memory."

"Her real name was Morgana. I had trapped her in a tomb, but Darksied found her and freed her"

"Could you please get right to the point" Lois interrupted.

"We never realized this was happening before darksied took him under full control and we couldn't have done anything while he had Clark by his side. So, Tess agreed to help us eliminate him so that we could fix the timeline and get everything back to normal"

"Where do I fit into all this?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"We can fix this mess but only if you will help us, and with you aware of your powers you could actually help defeat Darksied"

Lois took a deep breath "Okay fine, but I can't guarantee I'll follow all your rules"

* * *

He tapped his foot, anger boiling within him. "I'm sor_"

"You let a prisoner escape you fools!" his voice roared through the courtroom. After a wave of fearful silence, a sound of clicking heels were heard and through the doors appeared a beautiful figure dressed in a long black dress that had a slit up her left leg; her long wavy hair was tied in a knot to her left hit a Victorian hat that tilted to the right. "Majesty I'd like to speak to you" Darksied waited for her as she roamed her eyes around the tense environment "in private".

"Fine" Darksied calmed down a little. Maybe at least she had some good news along with her. "All of you are dismissed."

After the door shut behind them, Darksied finally spoke up. "Morgana what did you have to discuss?"

"I might have found out why you haven't gotten full control over Earth yet" Morgana's voice slightly shook

"Good, then tell me."

"It wasn't Kal-el that was standing in our way the whole time, it was the prisoner who escaped a while ago" her voice shook even more afraid of the outcome .

"Lois Lane" he muttered in realization. He grabbed the goblet in his hand tightly and threw it across the room, spreading the red liquid all over.

* * *

So, Like? Hate? In between? Everything will be accepted with open arms. And please don't hesitate to ask questions or give me feedback

Plus, let me know what you think about the new Man of Steel trailer


	6. Chapter 5

So i've still not gotten over The Dark Knight Rises, i've seen it what now 5 times on theater and 13 times on the internet.(I know it's a bit extreme) So on Wednesday I ask one of my friends if they wanted to see the it, and obviously me being the only geek within the bunch of hopeless romantic (well in case of Clois i'm one too, i can't help it) gets rejected and i end up watching it with my brother, again. So from that day on i vowed that i shall not drink lassi till i make her watch Dark Knight rises. So i found this article on smosh pit. smosh-pit/articles/what-batmans-been-8-years-between-dark-knight-and-dark-knight-rises (copy/paste) and the first method worked for me in amazing ways.

well enough with my stories, here's the new chapter for The Unknown Prophecy.

**Chapter 5**

"Okay where am I supposed to be anyways" Lois asked. Within what felt like a few hours in the secluded forest, she had learned enough spells to make it through the day. There was in fact a light at the end of every dark she had to do was help Clark fulfil his destiny and everything, and this time everything will be alright.

"The morning of October 29th" the dragon said. "The day the red blue blur decides to appear in the public eye"

"Remember every step you take will matter. And if you have any confusion" Merlin turned to her "we will be there."

"One thing I don't understand though, is if you're more powerful than me then why don't you go"

"Cause I'm not the one he needs" Merlin smiled.

"What….."Lois shook her head in confusion. For a minute she almost thought that night was real, but then snapped out telling herself it was all a game of Darksied. But the mystery of why she was never infected still remained. "Well I'm off now wish me luck."

"Wait, Be careful the spell …." but before merlin could finish his sentence Lois casted the spell and disappeared in a flash this time. "may cause massive headaches" he finished lamely.

"She's learning" the dragon said from behind.

"I still don't understand why we don't tell her the real reason we brought her back to the past and what her real purpose is." Merlin argued.

"The time shall come" the dragon spoke calmly "old friend."

* * *

Morgana watched the screen intently, surveying the scenarios which took place. She watched as Lois ran to the stairs at the east wing. Just then a man appeared; he had a brown leather jacket on and was now follow Lois. He should have been more careful because one of the cameras had caught his face "rewind" she told the man operating the computer. "Pause. Zoom in towards the guy in the leather jacket" The face although blurry could still be recognized. It was the man who had made her who she was today. It was Merlin.

She scrunched her eyes at the pounding feeling on her head, someone should have warned her about the travel spell next time. She opened her eyes adjusting it to the surroundings. The red numbers at the alarm clock that read 6:04, the reading lamp, the early sunshine slipping in through the windows, Jimmy snoring from the next room. She sighed and laid back for a while until she noticed a book. It was leather-bound, with glowing letters on top that read:

_Dear Lois_

_This book was given to me by my teacher, and it helped me along many journey's and obstacles and I hope it will do the same for you. This is a special book. Keep it safe._

_Your humble servant Merlin._

As soon as she had read it the letters disappeared into golden dust. Curious she opened the pages, touching it delicately, afraid it would rip. The paper was thinner, with a texture of cow skin and smelled of chemicals. She stopped at a page, looking at one of the words running her fingers over the ink. "gebrecan" she whispered the page out of the book, and just then the lamp nearby shattered, waking Chloe and Jimmy up. Lois quickly hid the book under the pillow as a frantic Chloe and a sleepy Jimmy came into the room.

"What happened?" Chloe questioned in a weary voice.

"Is it a story?" Jimmy asked in a weary voice

"no," Lois answered in an almost shaky voice "I'm just a restless sleeper, must have hit my hand or something"

"But Lois the lamp is not within your hand's reach" Jimmy said earning him a death glare from Lois

"Well" Chloe said breaking the ice "since you have woken us all up an hour early, might as well start the day. I get the shower first" Chloe said patting Jimmy's back.

Jimmy sighed about to say something "Me second" Lois said jumping off the bed and walking over to jimmy "Put on 3 fresh cups of joes now would you Olsen"

"I'll get right on it"

* * *

She stepped out of the elevator taking in the familiar smell of coffee and newspaper, the rush of people trying to get the headline. But now the first target was to ask Jimmy for the headline of the red blue blur. As soon as she left her bag on the table she went towards Jimmy's office where she found Clark and Jimmy looking at a photo, the red blue blur's.

"Jimmy I'm not going to write a byline for some make believe story…"

"Fine Smallville if you won't, I will" Lois strolled through the office "Jimmy make sure there are copies of those photos which are headline worthy"

"Lois this is just a blur and for all we know it could have been your lightning reflexes" Clark said following her towards their desks. Lois turned to Clark shocked of Clark's words "Clark I thought that you of all people would understand that this city needs a hero, and that blur could be a symbol of hope that this city desperately needs." She paused looking at Clark's face which was totally caught off guard. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a pretty important article to write" she sat down on her desk leaving Clark to think about what she said.

Sighing she looked at him through the corner of her eyes, confused and baffled. It was good to have the old Smallville back, _I__n fact it was good to have everything_ back she thought leaning back in the chair for a while.

* * *

He had all the information he needed to destroy the evidence of the one person who knew about his past life, but he stopped when he a flash of light. Out of it appeared a black hooded figure. In the slight sunlight her black waves could be seen along with her pale cheekbones

"I need you to do something for, Wilson Turner" the female voice spoke in a somewhat sly tone.

In an immediate panic he reached for his gun but was thrown back to the alley wall by an invisible, turning the panic to fear.

"We might need change the shape of that face a little bit" She said strolling towards him her heels clicking on the cement pavement, he reached for his pocket knife throwing it toward her but she lifted her hand and the invisible force sent the knife back towards him only missing him by an inch and sticking to the alley wall. "Kill Lois Lane. And if you don't" she took the knife out from the wall behind him "this knife" she said rotating the weapon in her hands "won't be missing its target" she said leaving the alleyway.

* * *

So did you Like it, Hate it, tell me your thoughts on this chapter on the reviews section below and let me know.

And if you read the smosh article, which method do you think works the best


End file.
